


Not all wounds are visible

by Marrie_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrie_L/pseuds/Marrie_L
Summary: Sirius is really worried when Remus keeps returning with new cuts and bruises, so he decides to find a way to help Remus to get out of his abusive home. He finds something else.





	

Of course Sirius knew the stories. Stories about children who weren’t fed by their parents. About children who were beaten every time they did something wrong. About parents who hated their children and about abusive households.

He had never imagined that it would come this close though. But seeing the scars on the other boy’s face, seeing the unhealed wounds every time Remus came back from a few days of absence, he knew no other explanation.

Sirius had known the other for only a year – or maybe already a year – and it was enough to know that Remus kept lying about his disappearances. ‘Oh, it’s a family thing.’ ‘I went home you know. Family stuff.’ The lies were getting worse and worse and there wasn’t one he hadn’t heard more than once. He didn’t believe a single one of them.

He wanted to help his friend. He hated seeing Remus so tired, with all those bruises and cuts. He was just a twelve year old boy, but there had to be something, _anything_ , that he could change. Remus needed his help.

That was why he was sitting in the library all by himself. Maybe there was an answer in one of the books here. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he was going to find it. Even if it was just prove so he could tell an adult about it. It would be something.

The first sentence he read was ‘ **Child abuse isn’t only being hit. There are many forms, including neglect, physical abuse and emotional abuse. This includes not having any interest in the child’s educational career…** ’

_Sirius was three years old and came home from kindergarten. In his hand he held a drawing he was really proud of. He was going to give it to his mother. She would love it! He was sure of it. He had hidden it all the way home so when his mother closed the door, he gave it to her. She barely looked at it._

_“What is this?” she demanded._

_Sirius smiled proudly. “A drawing. For you.”  Still his mother didn’t look at it. Slowly she tore it in two pieces._

_“This is just a waste of time. There are better things to do than making this… this rubbish!”_

_Sirius never brought another drawing home._

**‘…isolating the child…** ’

_When Sirius was five years old, he had a Best Friend, a boy named Henry. Since Sirius went to a Muggle school, Henry was of course a Muggle, but Sirius didn’t care. Henry was a great friend and he loved playing with him at school._

_“Henry is giving a party for his fifth birthday. Can I go?” he blurted out as soon as he sat down with his parents for tea – or, in his case, for juice. His father smiled disapprovingly._

_“He’s a Muggle, Sirius. You can’t go. You know the rules: you’re allowed to go to school, but can’t take anyone home or go with them.”_

_“But-”_

_“No but. There are no exceptions. If you can’t obey the rules, it might be best to have you home-schooled. Am I clear?”_

_“Yes father.”_

**‘…giving the child a sense of guilt…** ’

_At the age of seven Sirius became quite a handful. He was easily distracted, knew exactly what he wanted and was quite stubborn. He just wanted to run and make a lot of noises. He didn’t want to sit in his chair listening to his father and mother who were talking about their company. Of course he knew he was going to inherit it one day, but that wouldn’t happen the next few years and it was boring, so why couldn’t he just play?_

_“Sirius, are you listening?” his father said, bringing him out of his daydream of playing in the mud. He hadn’t done that in years, as a real Black shouldn’t get his clothes dirty._

_“Of- of course, father,” he answered quickly._

_“What were we talking about then?”_

_“The- the company,” was his best guess._

_“We’re trying so hard to teach you everything and you’re not even listening!” his mother suddenly snapped and she grabbed him by the arm. It hurt but Sirius didn’t even flinch. He had learned a long time ago not to show any signs of weaknesses._

_Only a second later she released him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m a terrible mother. You must hate me. I can’t blame you for that. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m a horrible person, really.” Sirius almost heard the tears in her voice. “It’s just- We want you to be capable of owning the company and having a future there, and then…” Her voice stopped. She didn’t need to continue. Sirius knew exactly what she wanted to say. ‘And then you’re not paying attention. And then you’re ruining everything.’_

_He walked to her, but didn’t dare to touch her now. “It’s not your fault,” he whispered. Of course it wasn’t her fault. It was his._

**‘…threathening with extreme punishments…’**

_For Sirius’ ninth birthday there was no party – not in his opinion at least. There were no gifts – he was too old for that rubbish –, there were no balloons or cake. There would be some friends of his parents and a lot of talk about businesses and bloodtraitors. The others wouldn’t bring their children and Reg was allowed to stay upstairs. Sirius would be all on his own_.

_“Stop pulking at your tie.”_

_“Did you comb your hair?”_

_It didn’t stop. Every little detail of him was checked, as he was the heir and would be presented as it. Even though every single person who would come knew who he was – it wasn’t mutual – this would be his first day as the true heir. He would be introduced and from now on he would officially inherited everything, unless something really weird would happen. From now on he would be able to represent the noble House of Black, even if he only was a nine year old boy. He could go to official meetings if his father was too busy. He only wanted to be able to play._

_Just before the guests would arrive, Sirius’ father took him apart. “This is a big moment for all of us. You’re not going to ruin this with your childish behaviour.”_

_“Of course I won’t.”_

_“If you ruin this, I swear to Merlin, you will regret it. Am I making myself clear?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes what?”_

_“Yes father, I understand it. You will make me pay if I ruin this important moment.  I will behave.”_

_His father patted his head. “That’s my boy. Now, are you ready to be my heir?”_

**‘and emotional blackmailing.’**

_When Sirius was eleven he could finally go to Hogwarts. He couldn’t wait, but didn’t show it while he was on his way to the platform. “Do you have your trunk?”  his mother asked him. Regulus watched silently how Sirius shook his parent’s hands._

_The boy nodded._

_“Then make me proud, boy. It’s time to have another Black in Slytherin.”_

_“But what if I’m not sorted in Slytherin?”_

_“Don’t say nonsense like that. Look, even the thought of it is upsetting your mother. Of course you will be a Slytherin. You’re a Black after all.”_

_When the Sorting Hat shouted ‘Gryffindor’ Sirius knew he was hurting his mother. Her biggest fear was coming true because of him. She wouldn’t sleep tonight because of him. Maybe he wasn’t a real Black. And maybe, he thought as he sat down next to the blackhaired boy with the glasses and the boy with the scars, who he met in the train and who were greeting him enthusiastically, maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe he had found another family._

**‘Not every form is easily recognised. Some are very well hidden, but not less damaging.’**

And when he closed the book Sirius realized Remus wasn’t the one in an abusive household.

He was.

 


End file.
